Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing paper or cardboard box lids and/or box bottoms with a lid or bottom blank and a sidewall attached thereto. It relates further to devices for producing box parts of this type.
Description of the Background Art
The production of paper or cardboard boxes with a cubic form with the use of fully automatic box erecting machines has already been worked out very well. The production of boxes with a non-cubic form, particularly when the cross section of the boxes has at least one concave section and at least one convex section, continues to be problematic, however. Boxes of this type are described, for example, in DE 20 2006 014 009 U1 and in DE 10 2006 028 824 A1 and DE 10 2005 054 982 A1. The production of these boxes occurs so that an elongated paper or cardboard strip forming the sidewall is glued onto the base made of paper or cardboard. For this purpose, the paper or cardboard strip has a length that corresponds to the periphery of the base. Connecting tabs, which are connected to the strip by a bending line, are formed on the long side of the strip forming the sidewall.
To produce these boxes, the strip forming the sidewall is first glued to form a ring. The connecting tabs are then folded inward. Next, this ring is placed manually on a form, which corresponds to the desired box shape, and fixed in place. Subsequently, the base is glued onto this shaped ring. After removal of the glued unit, a so-called interior mirror, which covers the connecting tabs, is then glued in.
Because the described production method is essentially manual work, it is not very efficient. This is unsatisfactory.
Other machines for producing heart-shaped boxes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,664,739, 2,240,445, and 3,643,554. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,253 describes a machine for producing boxes made of corrugated cardboard.